I've got people better than you
by RikiRenaH42
Summary: Chrome meets someone... unexpected on the streets. One-shot first try.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. Only my plot and OC. :3

KHR one-shot

"Let's see here... Bossu wants strawberry cake, Reborn wants espresso, Gokudera wants chicken pie, Yamamoto wants-oof!" Chrome accidentally bumped into someone on the street while she was walking to the cake shop at the shopping district in Namimori. She looked up from the list of treats her friends wanted to buy and started to say sorry before she realized who she had bumped into.

The person was none other than her 'Mother'. The woman seemed to reconisge Chrome too. She donned in a business suit, but wore a black pencil-skirt instead of pants.

"Nagi... Is that you?" the woman asked hesitantly.

Wanting nothing to do with the so-called Mother of hers, she said sorry and turned back to the direction she was headed.

Not before she was caught hold of by that destested woman.

"Wait! Nagi! Is really that you?"the woman asked.

Chrome tried to pry the woman's hand off her, but she had an iron grip.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you're mistaken. I'm not Nagi. I'm Chrome Mukuro. Now could you _please_ let go of me?" She replied.

"But you're definetely Nagi! How are you still alive? Or are you a... Ghost?" the woman tried to find answers.

"Ma'am, I must insist, my friends are waiting for me. Please let go," Chrome was pleading.

"Oh? What do we have here?" a new voice broke through.

'Mukuro-sama!' Chrome realized whose voice it belonged to.

"Kufufu, I leave you for a while, and this happens?" The voice belonged to a male who had a blue pineapple-shaped hair with mismatched eyes, one red with the kanrji six and the other a royal blue colour. He wore a black outer jacket, with a white dress tee and a loosened black tie.

"Mukuro-sama! I can't seem to make her let go." Chrome said. The mismatched eyes shot over to the woman holding (more like grasping) Chrome's hand.

"And you are?" the woman said, letting her guard drop for a moment. Chrome pulled her out hand on the loosened grip and ran to Mukuro's side.

"I'm her friend. Why are you talking like you know my dear Chrome here?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow while saying so.

"Because I'm her mother. Could you hand her over? "

Once she said this sentence, Chrome felt really angry that her stupid mother only treats her like an object, thus coming out from Mukuro's behind and lashing out her feelings at her.

" Don't say things in front of me! Don't treat me like I'm an object! I have no right to go home or anywhere with you. To be exact, I refuse! I have people better than you! And I'm no longer your daughter Nagi. I'm Chrome Dokuro." with that she hid behind Mukuro's back again, regaining the shy character of hers back.

The woman was so shocked that she took a step back to support herself.

" Well, since that's over, lets go get the things everyone wants. Come on, Chrome." Mukuro dragged Chrome off in the direction of where they were supposed to go.

"Since when my little Chrome could scold people like that, hm?"

"E-er..."

Silence.

"So... Why are you here, Mukuro-sama? I thought you were with Bossu and the others," Chrome finally asked.

"Kufufufu, Vongola wants me to follow you for your safety, and that Kastana wants to change her order to hazelnut tea."

"Oh. I see."

**End**

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first time with a one-shot. I think this has been revised loads of times, but I want to write something that many should be familiar with. I don't really think I'm all that happy with it, but meh. I'm doing these one-shots(yes, there's more to come) to fine-tune my writing skills. If not, you all will be angry about the state of my work and how terrible the descriptions and all. Give me constructive feedback on how well I did. Flames will be eaten by Fairy Tail's Natsu (if you know what I mean). Thanks!

Another thing. About the Gokudera wanting chicken pie, I really can't think of anything else. Also about Chrome calling Mukuro-sama, is that I forgot what she calls him exactly. I'm too lazy to check. Meh.

Oh, and by the way, Kastana is an OC in my KHR world. When the main story is out, then you'll know who she is. (yeah. It's a she. Got a prob?)

:3

~renagal42


End file.
